7 días para el último adiós
by Mile Ailen
Summary: Una triste noticia se da a conocer: Amu se muda. Pero ¿cómo le dirá a los Guardianes sin herirlos? ¿Qué pasará con Tadase? ¿E Ikuto?   Tadamu y Amuto.
1. Capitulo 1: La noticia

_**Capitulo 1: La noticia **_

_**(Flashback)**_

Era sábado, ¿por qué tenía que levantarme con ayuda del despertador? ¿Era tan importante esa charla como para tener que despertarme a una hora especifica?

Lamentablemente sí, era MUY importante, tan importante como fastidioso… y doloroso…

-Amu-chan, Ami-chan, lamentamos mucho lo que vamos a decirles, pero tendremos que mudarnos…- Dijo mi mamá con tristeza

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Contesto Ami enojada, yo solo mostré mi personalidad que todos definían como "Cool y Atrevida" y dije:

-¿Ahora qué?- Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero realmente estaba muy triste… fue cuando mi madre y mi padre se miraron, suspiraron y papá tomo la palabra diciendo:

-Nuevamente es mi trabajo… lamento mucho esto chicas, nosotros sabemos lo importante que es este lugar para ustedes…- Y siguió mi mamá

-Aquí hicieron muy buenos amigos… pero deben entender que es por trabajo, y que nosotros no nos mudaríamos si fuera por otra razón…- La conversación, aparentemente, termino ahí, yo no quería articular palabra alguna, pero la curiosidad me ganó:

-¿Cuándo?- Fue lo único que dije, papá interpretó eso como un mensaje de aprobación, forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Una semana…- Ami abrió muy grandes los ojos, yo suspiré, tome mi mochila y me fui al colegio.

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

Eso había pasado ayer, con lo cual, el sábado próximo seria mi partida. Le dije a Tadase-kun que no podría ir a la reunión de los Guardianes porque tenía cosas que hacer, la verdad es que tengo que empezar a decidir que me voy a llevar, que voy a tirar, y que voy a donar. Yaya y Rima se quedaron preocupadas por mí al parecer, porque me invitaron a tomar algo el domingo, o sea hoy.

Le pedí a Miki que me ayudara con mi ropa, y me fui al centro, donde acordamos encontrarnos con las chicas. Mi sorpresa fue grande, no solo Yaya y Rima, sino también Tadase-kun y Nagihiko estaban ahí. Al parecer les había preocupado mucho… estuvimos caminando por largo rato, y parece que no actúo muy bien, porque Tadase-kun me tomó de la mano y me llevo a un lugar a solas:

-Hinamori-san, desde ayer que faltaste a la reunión de los Guardianes que me tiene preocupado tu actitud, ¿acaso te paso algo?- Después abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¿Tsukyomi Ikuto te hizo algo? ¿O acaso Easter? Si hay algo que te preocupe, por favor dinos, si te preocupas tú sola, sería bastante egoísta.- Cuando terminó, él sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no tenía en verdad ganas… y lo calmé diciéndole:

-No dudes… en que les diría si pasa algo…- Y luego bajé la vista:

-¡Ah! ¡Yaya lo sabía! ¡Algo le pasa a Amu-chi!-

-Amu, ¿Qué te sucedió?- Esa voz era la de Rima.

Tantas preguntas eran demasiado malas para mí, realmente quería decirles que no pasaba nada, que todo pasaría pronto, pero eso sería mentira, porque nunca pasaría, yo me iría para siempre, y no vería nunca más. Fue cuando de pronto sentí algo aguado pasando por mi mejilla, definitivamente era una lagrima, ¡rayos! Me había puesto a llorar justo cuando no quería, ahora todos se preocuparían más. Entonces, sentí que unos brazos me atraían hacia algo, cuando choque, lo hice contra el cuerpo de un chico, lo sentí… cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que era Nagihiko:

-Amu-chan, no debes preocuparte tu sola, todo estará bien…- Me decía mientras me abrazaba. Yo lloraba aún más, porque esas palabras eran mentira, no intencionalmente, pero esas palabras estaban vacías, no eran más que solo… palabras… que se las llevaría el viento, junto conmigo, a quién sabe dónde… En todo ese momento, ninguno de los chicos emitió sonido. Decidí hablar yo:

-No puedo… perdonen pero no puedo… ¡perdón!- Me solté de los brazos de Nagihiko, y salí corriendo. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero tampoco me importaba. Cuando me cansé, me senté en el pasto y estuve llorando, creo que por una hora. De pronto escuché pasos, y me habló Ran, con tono preocupado:

-Amu-chan, es la presencia de un Shugo Chara…- Yo las miré a las tres dejándoles en claro que no me importaba demasiado… seguí ahogándome en mi llanto, y de repente me invadió una sensación extraña:

-Amu…- Esa voz… era de Ikuto… ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Justo cuando no quiero ver a nadie… y justo viene y me habla…

-Ikuto…- Dije casi ahogada, forcé mi voz al máximo para que no sonara quebrada, pero el gato tiene sus cosas... sabía que algo me pasaba:

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mientas se acercaba cada vez más y más a mí. Yo no me moví de mi lugar, no estaba con ánimos de reprocharle nada, ni siquiera hubiera querido llamarlo… pero…

-¿Puedes… venir?-

-Eso hago.-Me dijo fríamente, y luego se sentó junto a mí, y miro al cielo, cuando, aparentemente se cansó de hacerlo, dirigió su mirada a mis ojos perdidos, llenos de agua salada, y se acercó a mi cara, lo sé porque su respiración se sentía cada vez más cerca, pero mis ánimos ni siquiera me permitían moverme para esquivarlo. Cerré los ojos como si estuviera pidiendo algo a las estrellas, e Ikuto aprovecho eso para… ¿besarme los ojos? Fue extraño, pero agradable. Luego se alejó de mí, yo sequé mis lágrimas aún con los ojos cerrados, y acomodé mi cabeza en sus piernas, que estaban estiradas. Estaba a punto de pronunciar mi nombre, cuando lo tomé de su camisa, él entendió que le quería decir algo:

-No digas… nada… sólo… déjame…- Y esbocé una sonrisa incondicional, me sentía realmente bien allí acostada, sentía que mis fuerzas volvían. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había dormido.

Cuando me desperté estaba oscureciendo, pero aún sentía que estaba apoyada sobre algo, y también sentía que estaban jugando con mi pelo, concluí entonces que Ikuto no se había movido en todo ese tiempo… pobre… se le habrán dormido las piernas por mi peso, sonreí y le dije:

-Lo lamento… y gracias.- Luego retomé la postura y lo mire agradecida, el me devolvió la mirada como diciendo "de nada" era una mirada dulce, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía con esos ojos. Me levanté, miré las estrellas y le dije muy calmada:

-Me… me mudaré la semana próxima…- Él se paró de repente, como si estuviera enojado, y en un esfuerzo enorme por no gritar, me dijo:

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre… por su trabajo…- Y luego de decirle eso, lo abracé, creo que me impulsé demasiado, por que caí en su pecho y me puse a llorar, cuando levanté la vista, su cara estaba a muy poca distancia de la mía. El habló:

-No llores… Amu…- Y se empezó a acercar cada vez más acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Yo… no sé por qué lo hice, pero terminé de acercarme a él, provocando que nuestros labios chocaran. El beso duro unos segundos, era tan dulce… ni él ni yo queríamos separarnos… finalmente lo hicimos para tomar aire. Me pare y lo ayude a levantarse, nuevamente nos miramos, y esta vez lo abracé con fuerza, pero sin tirarlo, el me devolvió el abrazo y besó mi cabeza. Me dijo que me llevaría a casa… y que se quedaría conmigo… y no sé qué otra cosa más, porque yo estaba hundida en pensamientos, de lo único que estaba segura era de que Tadase-kun ya no cabía en mi mente, Ikuto me había besado… ahora él ocupaba un gran lugar en mi mente, y también en mi corazón. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de Ikuto. Tadase-kun solo… me gustaba…


	2. Capitulo 2: Un paso difícil

_**Capitulo 2: Un paso difícil**_

_**Hola! Me alegro de que me hayan dejado reviews, así que, como recompensa les dejaré el capitulo 2. Les digo la verdad, no tengo idea de qué sea el disclaimer pero diré que Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Peach Pit, como todos dicen. Espero que les guste, aquí vamos:**_

_**Ah, esperen! Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**_

_Esta letra se usará para referirse a Flashback_

_Esta, la usaremos para pensamientos hablados de otros personajes, a diferencia de Amu que, como la historia es en 1ª persona, todo lo que ponga, será pensado por ella, a menos que hayan diálogos, claro._

_**Algo encerrado entre guiones "-" serán los diálogos. Y finalmente, esta letra que ustedes leen, la usaré para hacer comentarios dentro de la historia. Ahora sí, disfruten:**_

¿En qué estaba pensando ayer? Creo que me sentía mal por no contarle a Tadase-kun y a los demás… es que es muy triste, no me quiero separar de ellos, y eso que ni siquiera me dijeron a dónde iríamos, eso me irrita… debería preguntarle a mamá, sí, eso haré.

-Oye mamá, dijiste que nos mudaríamos, pero no nos dijiste dónde…-

-Amu-chan, si no lo dije es porque sé que es bastante doloroso el hecho de que tengamos que mudarnos, si te digo donde iremos estarás aún más triste.- Luego de eso, sentí una gran desilusión, o algo así. Era un sentimiento muy amargo que no podía disimular, pero tenía que indagar aún más, ¡maldita curiosidad!:

-¿Tan lejos nos vamos?-

-Bueno… nos mudaremos a Kyoto…- Yo por un momento creí escuchar mal, cuando me di cuenta que lo que oí era cierto, no pude evitarlo y lo grité:

-¡¿A KYOTO?- Fue un gran error, porque Ami vino enseguida a preguntar por mi grito:

-¿Qué pasa con Kyoto?-

-¡Ami-chan!- Mi mamá no quería que Ami supiera, pero el error ya estaba cometido, no había razón para mentirle, ella merecía saberlo.

-Nos mudaremos a Kyoto…- La cara de mi hermanita demostró desilusión y descontento, renegó un poco pero mi mamá la tranquilizó y luego la llevó al jardín y yo me fui al colegio, sin ganas, absolutamente: ir al colegio significaba una lluvia de preguntas por parte de todos los guardianes, la verdad es que no quería contestar ninguna, pero mi actitud de ayer fue bastante sospechosa, andaba muy distraída y luego me fui corriendo… actué sin pensar, de seguro se preocuparon mucho…

Mientras iba caminando me encontré con… Ikuto, intenté seguir de largo pero él me detuvo:

-No te pensarás hacer la indiferente con lo que pasó ayer, ¿verdad? Me debes una por estar todo el tiempo contigo.-

-Ikuto, hoy no me siento con ánimos, tal vez otro día…-

-No, no lo permitiré, me lo agradecerás aquí y ahora.- Terminó de decir eso y se puso justo frente a mí, y acercaba su cara cada vez más, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo noté porque sentía las mejillas calientes, cerré los ojos como acto de miedo… fatal error. Pocos segundos después escuché la risa molesta y burlona de Ikuto, aunque no me sentía con ánimo de seguirle el juego, el siempre sabía cómo hacer que mi personalidad surja. Eso a mí no me molestaba, pero hoy, tampoco me alegraba. Solo suspiré y me dejé vencer, cosa que a Ikuto, lo noté, le extraño mucho. Su cara demostró sorpresa mezclada con desilusión, reí mentalmente, de alguna manera, yo había ganado.

-No eres la Amu que conozco, ¿quién rayos eres y qué hiciste con ella?-

-¿Amu? Ah, es verdad, a ella le dijeron a donde se mudará y la verdad, no es muy cerca…- Le contesté, eso último me había costado…

-Con que era eso…- Luego de decir eso, me abrazó de una forma dulce y acerco su boca a mi oído, diciendo suavemente y muy bajito, casi en un suspiro:

-¿Me lo… dirás?- Pero cuando él dijo eso, un golpe en mí estomago se convirtió en un nudo en mi garganta: estaba por empezar a llorar. Quería contestarle, y a la vez no, las palabras no se articulaban en mi boca, tampoco salía sonido alguno… Intenté hablar, pero fue inútil, ya era tarde, me había puesto a llorar. Ikuto me miró con cierta lástima, me besó la frente y me dijo:

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo… seca tus lágrimas y vete al colegio.- Y se fue.

Yo me quedé un tiempo más, hasta que una voz familiar me sacó de mi llanto:

-¡Amu-chan!- Era Nagihiko… ¡demonios! Justo él… un guardián que seguramente se preocupo por mi desde ayer…

Intenté secar mis lágrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo, era inútil pretender luchar contra ellas. Me rendí, y no tuve otra opción más que mostrarle ese penoso lado de mi personalidad… no podía aguantarlo más, abrace a Nagihiko y enterré mi cara en su pecho, llorando desconsolada…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- Eso es lo que me encantaba de él, era dulce y comprensivo, te dejaba llorar, sin preguntarte el porqué… tal vez lo hacía luego, pero una vez que ya estabas tranquila y podías hablar con normalidad… sólo entonces, te preguntaba el motivo. Pero ésta vez tuvo que hablar, y con justa razón:

-No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero, debemos ir al colegio…- Él tenía razón, debíamos ir al colegio… lamentablemente.

Fuimos caminando lentamente, con paso pequeño y tímido. Cuando llegamos al colegio, yo ya me había calmado, pero Nagihiko, para no hacerme recordar la causa de mi mal, no preguntó nada. La lluvia de preguntas vino después…

-¡Amu-chi! ¿Qué sucedió el domingo? ¿Y por qué te fuiste corriendo? ¿A dónde fuiste?- Y así, Yaya siguió cuestionándome… yo no quería contestarles que me iría de aquí… que no volvería a verlos… no quería despedirme de ellos… no quería…

-Yaya, deja a Amu, si no quiere contestar está en todo su derecho…- Rima me sacó de mis pensamientos, y antes de terminar la frase se acerco a mí y me miro con inocencia:

-Pero si tienes alguna preocupación, me gustaría que confiaras en tus amigos.- Y me sonrió con su característica ternura. Eso me alivió, me sentí protegida, sabía que podía confiar en ellos y que podría contarles, me daba miedo el cómo lo tomarían, pero decidí que era lo mejor, al fin de cuentas, no iba a poder ocultárselos mucho tiempo…

-De acuerdo, les diré, vamos al Jardín Real después de clase y ahí les contaré…-

La clase se paso rapidísimo, como si Dios hubiera querido que les contara lo antes posible, no tuve otra opción. Una vez en el Jardín Real, Yaya habló para finalizar su gran encuesta de la entrada.

-Y dime… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Chilló con su personalidad cambiada por la de un bebe… típico de Yaya…

Yo suspiré, lo que les tenía que contar era realmente difícil, Nagihiko notó la tensión en mí, me tomo de los hombros y me miro, esa mirada que me pedía calma era muy convincente. Miré a Tadase-kun que tenía los ojos clavados en mí, me ruborice, y me sonrío, ¡demonios! Yo y mis sentimientos tan obvios…

-Bueno…- Empecé, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaban todos esperando la gran noticia. Ran, Miki y Suu estaban en la misma situación que yo, sentadas en frente de los charas de los Guardianes, tratando de decir lo mismo que estaba a punto de explicar.

-La verdad es que… el sábado me dieron una horrible noticia…- El prólogo se hacía eterno… era yo el que lo alargaba… pero es que no quería soltar esas palabras… cerré los ojos como signo de debilidad y note que mi cuerpo temblaba…

-Amu-chan.- Abrí los ojos de repente, Nagihiko me miraba con firmeza, esperando lo que iba a decir…

-Eres egoísta, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué estás sola? ¡Ni lo pienses! Aún estamos aquí, puedes decirnos lo que quieras.- Dijo Rima tratando de sonar divertida, no funcionó exactamente como lo esperaba, pero me alivió un poco, después Yaya tomó la palabra, tenía que formar parte de esta charla o si no, se volvería loca:

-Ehem… Amu-chi, no sé lo que pasa aquí, pero Rima-tan tiene razón, no estás sola.- Luego de decir eso, esbozó una gran sonrisa Yo me alivie aún más, pero para rematar, Tadase-kun terminó de tranquilizar diciendo:

-Es verdad Hinamori-san, no estás sola, y si te guardas esa noticia sólo para ti, será egoísta y además, nosotros nos preocuparíamos mucho… así que… si no te molesta, ¿nos lo dirás?- Yo lo miré a él y a todos los demás, me sentí refugiada, muy bien, realmente muy bien. Decidí terminar la idea, lo peor pasaría en un segundo:

-La semana que viene… estaré mudándome a Kyoto…- Luego de decir esto, fue definitivo que tenía que cerrar los ojos esperando una reacción de sorpresa… pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Silencio? Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a una Yaya llorando, una Rima con la vista desviada, y a los otros dos chicos con sus miradas hacía mi… yo sabía que esto pasaría, así que sólo me quedé callada, esperando una respuesta… Hasta que la voz de Rima se hizo presente, con una respuesta que, la verdad, no era lo que esperaba…

-Así que eso era todo, pues creo que no está tan mal…-

-Es verdad, podemos ir a visitarte, hay un tren* que va directo hasta allí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Nagihiko sonriente. Luego habló Yaya:

-Es triste, es verdad, pero… al menos podremos seguir viéndonos, tu vendrás a vernos, ¿no es así?-

-¿Lo ves Hinamori-san? No era para tanto, entendemos tu situación y te apoyaremos en todo, no estás sola.- Terminó diciendo Tadase-kun.

Por mi parte, no lo podía creer, esperaba una reacción completamente diferente… me alegré muchísimo, les agradecí por entenderlo y nos quedamos hablando un rato, finalmente, estaba volviendo a casa cuando apareció Ikuto… ¡Es verdad! Al fin de cuentas no le dije a dónde me mudaría… ¡Demonios! Él si me lo reprochará… no tendrá a su "juguetito" para divertirse… lo extrañaré… más importante, ¿cómo se lo diré? ¿Seco y crudo? ¿O quizá debo ser delicada?

_**Chan chan! Fin del capítulo, ¿cómo lo ven? ¿Amu podrá decirle a Ikuto el lugar de mudanza? ¿Cómo reaccionará él? ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Aparecerá algún nuevo personaje? Ah! Esa no se la esperaban no? Jeje, es parte de mi trabajo, lo siento :)**_

_**Bueno, ya saben, cualquier crítica, felicitación o recomendación será recibida a través de un review. Ya nos veremos en la próxima! Si el fic tiene éxito, lo seguiré. Besos!**_

_***El tren que viaja desde Tokio hasta Kyoto es un tren bala. **_


	3. Capitulo 3: De aquí para allá

_**Hola! Gracias a todos por leer la historia y dejar el review, lo que más me emociono fue que me pusieron como Autora favorita e historia favorita :') Realmente muchísimas gracias a babu1998 por eso, y al resto de las que me dejaron reviews, es decir, gracias a: aitniram, BeBu, Miry-chan, Kinen (muchas gracias por tus consejos :D), katina-12 y nekogirl amuto :)**_

_**Ahora sí: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, ojala fuera así, esta hermosísima serie es de Peach Pit :) Vamos con la historia**_

_**Con anterioridad:**_

"_Por mi parte, no lo podía creer, esperaba una reacción completamente diferente… me alegré muchísimo, les agradecí por entenderlo y nos quedamos hablando un rato, finalmente, estaba volviendo a casa cuando apareció Ikuto… ¡Es verdad! Al fin de cuentas no le dije a dónde me mudaría… ¡Demonios! Él si me lo reprochará… no tendrá a su "juguetito" para divertirse… lo extrañaré… más importante, ¿cómo se lo diré? ¿Seco y crudo? ¿O quizá debo ser delicada?"_

_**Capitulo 3: De aquí para allá**_

Ahí estaba, parado frente a mí, con esa cara de inocencia que te sacaba la paciencia… con esa mirada que exigía explicaciones, una respuesta, algo.

-Ikuto…-

-Amu.- Seco, frio, totalmente Ikuto… me quede helada, no quería decirle que me iría hasta Kyoto, ¿para qué? ¿Para que luego venga la avalancha de preguntas? No, gracias. Pero ahí estaba, frente a mí, desafiándome a retarlo, intimidándome para hablar… ¡demonios! Ikuto sí que sabía cómo sacarme de quicio.

-¿Sabes? Un día normal no me preocuparía tanto, pero hoy no es un día normal, no sueles llorar cuando te molesto.- Lo peor de todo, es que tenía razón, ese día no era normal, esa semana no era normal, y el resto de mi vida no sería normal luego de esta semana…

-Tienes razón, no es un día normal.- Le di la razón, la tenía, y quería que me dejara en paz.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué sucede?- Lo sabía, sabía que era pregunta llegaría, también sabía que en algún momento tendría que contestarla, pero no hoy, no justamente… ahora…

-Verás…- Ikuto me miro fijo, directo a los ojos, me escucho atentamente y yo lo solté:

-Como ya sabes, me mudaré la próxima semana, y ¿sabes dónde me iré? No, no tienes idea, me iré a Kyoto.- Lo dije, seco y crudo, como no quería decirlo, pero no me salió de otra manera, simplemente… me liberé de todo ese peso que llevaba en la espalda, fue el fin de la piedra en la espalda, ahora el resto ya no dependía de mi.

-Con que… a Kyoto…- Escuché su voz, estaba quebrada… realmente no se esperaba eso… tal vez lo dije demasiado frío, me arrepentí, pero ya estaba hecho… maldición…

-Sí…- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ¿qué más le podía decir? Poco después, Ikuto dijo unas palabras que no valía la pena recordar y se fue. Me dejó pensando, me quede en duda: ¿estuvo bien lo que hice? Es decir, ¿estaba bien decirle justamente ESO a Ikuto? Realmente no lo sabía, y nunca lo iba a saber, porque ya lo había hecho, me quedaría con esa duda para siempre, y con lo que odiaba quedarme con dudas… en fin, me fui caminando hasta casa, no faltaba menos de una cuadra, que Ran me advirtió la presencia de un huevo X, tuve que salir en el acto, me transforme en el Amuleto Corazón y me fui volando con el Heart Speed. Cuando llegué, Tadase-kun, Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko estaban intentando entender al huevo, balbuceaba y manipulaba todo lo que contenía agua, fue una verdadera lucha, tuve que cambiarme hasta con Día para vencerlo y purificarlo. Me había quedado cansada, realmente agotada.

Cuando pasó el peligro, Tadase-kun me acompaño a casa, un sueño. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas durante el camino, pero la charla más importante llego al final:

-Entonces, este sábado se va nuestra Joker…-

-Si lo dices así parece realmente triste… pero sí, supongo que tienes razón…-

-Lo veas por donde lo veas, es triste, compartimos mucho juntos, y de repente te mudas… es raro.-

-Y repentino.- Completé yo. Por algún motivo, no me daban ganas de llorar, ya era hora, toda esa angustia tenía que desaparecer en algún momento, no podía seguir así mucho tiempo, después de todo, era irremediable, y la decisión estaba tomada.

-Te visitaremos, ya verás, no te dejaremos en paz en ningún momento.- Agradecí que quisiera ser gracioso en ese momento, le seguí el chiste, porque ya era hora de sonreír un poco:

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo también vendré muy seguido, no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente.- Esbocé una sonrisa sincera y tierna, me sentía cómoda con esa charla, por primera vez, la mudanza se había convertido en una conversación divertida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos despedimos y él se fue, yo me lo quedé observando, y cuando lo perdí de vista, seguí mirando al horizonte, imaginándome el sábado próximo, subiendo las maletas y yéndome de la ciudad… Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, y entré a casa, me metí en mi cuarto y me dormí.

Al día siguiente fue un verdadero desorden, de aquí para allá todo el día, primero fuimos a comprar algunas cosas con mi mamá, cosas para la casa nueva, decía ella, pero para mí, que nos quería sacar un rato de casa y entretenernos con otra cosa (también vino Ami), para que dejemos de estar tan pendientes de la mudanza. Funcionó, por un momento me olvidé completamente de la razón principal del paseo, y lo disfruté mucho. Sobre el final fuimos a tomar un helado, y visitamos la torre de Tokio, definitivamente voy a extrañar este lugar. Cuando volvimos, mi padre me dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, nos llevo con el auto al tan conocido parque de diversiones que yo ya había visitado antes, con Ikuto... ah, es verdad, sería mi última visita… eso me deprimió un poco. Se me pasó enseguida con todo lo que jugué, me despedí de mi personalidad "Cool y atrevida" y me mostré como una Amu llena de energía y diversión, era la última vez que iría, mi personalidad exterior no iba a arruinar esa salida.

Cuando volví a casa estaba muy cansada, pero tenía que irme porque Tadase-kun me llamó para que salgamos todos juntos, y no le pude decir que no, tenía que aprovechar cada minuto con ellos, pues luego ya no sería como antes. Cuando llegué estaban todos felices, como si me fueran a decir algo… no sé muy bien que pasó, pero se veían contentos, alegres. Rima me dijo que si el viernes no tenía nada que hacer, que vaya al Jardín Real después del colegio, que tenían algo que decirme. La verdad no se me ocurre que puede ser, pero si es el viernes, voy a ir seguro, porque será el último día que tenga con ellos.

Todo este día me mantuvo bastante ocupada, tanto, que no pude ver a Ikuto en ningún momento, me dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en él, sabía que lo había herido, y sin embargo no había hecho nada para remediarlo. Decididamente mañana hablaría con él, por el bien de los dos.

Así fue que después me volví a casa y me acosté, estaba muerta, increíblemente cansada y con muchas ganas de dormir. Les di las buenas noches a mis Charas y antes de que me diera cuenta, me dormí. Estaba segura que mañana sería otro día cansador, tenía que recuperar fuerzas.

_**Ta-chan! Les gusto? Este fue el capítulo de hoy, decididamente, el capitulo que viene aparecerá un nuevo personaje. Perdón por la tardanza! Fue demasiado lo mío, pero es que con el colegio, las pruebas y el club y todo me mantuvo muy ocupada, no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, recién ahora puedo subir el capitulo u.u**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden que sus reviews le dan energía a mi cerebrito para continuar con la historia. Hasta la próxima entrega mis estimados lectores :) **_


	4. Capitulo 4: Un alivio

_***Saca las telarañas* ¡Vaya! Si hace años luz que no vengo por acá D: ¿Seguirán mis lectoras por ahí? ¿Habrá alguien nuevo? No los culpo si abandonaron mi fic, pero sería lindo que volvieran :') Anyway, a lo que nos importa. Entenderán que las ideas que tenía en la época del fic, ya se fueron totalmente al otro mundo, así que empezaremos de 0 con lo que ya hay.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera, la historia es de Peach Pit.**_

_**Con anterioridad:**_

"_Así fue que después me volví a casa y me acosté, estaba muerta, increíblemente cansada y con muchas ganas de dormir. Les di las buenas noches a mis Charas y antes de que me diera cuenta, me dormí. Estaba segura que mañana sería otro día cansador, tenía que recuperar fuerzas."_

_**Capítulo 4: Un alivio**_

Miércoles a la mañana. La fecha de partida cada vez se acerca más, y yo en realidad en lo único que pienso es en parar el tiempo y dejar todo tal y como está.

Mamá nos dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa preparada, así que cuando bajé por las escaleras, apareció frente a mí un gran desayuno, todos estaban en la mesa, hasta Ami, que aparentemente estaba emocionada.

-Buenos días Amu-chan.- Me dijo mi mamá sonriente. Yo la verdad ni idea a qué viene tanta felicidad. Suspiré resignada y le devolví el saludo:

-Buen día.- A decir verdad fui muy cortante, pero no me sentía de ánimos, y todo ese ambiente de felicidad me estaba irritando, quería saber que pasaba con esto, y Ami me hizo el favor de contármelo, sin sacar esa gran sonrisa de su cara.

-Onee-chan, ¡iremos a ver la casa!-

-Así es Amu-chan, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, partiremos a conocer nuestra futura casa.- Dijo mamá calmadamente, ambas hablaban como si fuera una muy buena noticia, como si… como si les alegrara irse de aquí y dejar toda la vida detrás. Me enfurecí, me cegué, me dolió demasiado, las lágrimas salían sin control por mi cara.

-Y que tal… ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero irme?- Susurré casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto papá.

-¿¡Qué pasa si yo no quiero irme de aquí, ha?! ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? ¿Tan felices están de irnos? No puedo creerlo, de verdad ¡no puedo creerlo!- Y dicho esto, salí corriendo.

Las lágrimas salían, recorrían mis mejillas y seguían cayendo hasta mi boca, estaba furiosa, estaba triste, me sentía traicionada, sentía que nadie me comprendía. Es normal, ninguno de ellos tiene nada muy valioso para perder, yo aquí dejo a mis amigos, a mi colegio, yo aquí dejo a… Ikuto.

Ahí me paré, Ikuto… necesitaba hablar con él, es verdad… pero no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme parada, no podía…

De repente sentía como caía, y unos brazos me sostenían, no logré distinguir quién fue el que me atrapó en el momento justo, creo que me desmayé después de eso.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el parque acostada en el pasto. Estaba tapada con una campera, que después de verla mejor era la campera de… ¡Ikuto! Me sobresalté y miré para todos lados pero él no estaba por allí. Me invadió una sensación de soledad y la angustia se apoderó de mi al recordar porqué huía antes de desmayarme. Me acomodé en forma de bolita, estaba sola y desprotegida, seguí llorando hasta que…

-Si lloras está bien, nadie te lo prohíbe. Pero si te desmayas en el medio de la calle… no siempre estaré para agarrarte, ¿sabes?- Era la voz de Ikuto, levanté la vista y vi cómo me tenía una lata de soda. Su cara era inexpresiva, pero por su tono de voz, pude notar que estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento.- Y tomé la lata con ambas manos, tomé un poco y el nudo en mi garganta fue desapareciendo, ya me estaba sintiendo mejor. De pronto sentí como un brazo tomaba mi hombro y me atraía hacía su cuerpo. Después rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo solté la lata y repetí la acción. Me sentía protegida. Instintivamente comencé a llorar, no sé qué me pasaba, estaba demasiado sensible. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que las saladas gotas mojaran la camisa de Ikuto. Al parecer no le importó. El sólo me sostuvo más fuerte hasta que deje de llorar.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Me dijo cuando me soltó. Y me miro directo a los ojos… esos ojos azules eran mi perdición. Y yo seguro tenía los míos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, asentí con la cabeza:

-Gracias…-

-No agradezcas.- Dijo incorporándose. Fue ahí cuando noté que tenía su violín, se ve que siempre lo lleva a todos lados. –Sólo escucha.- Y a continuación, comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Yo sólo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la sinfonía. Era espectacular, sentí que no había nadie en el universo salvo él y yo. Me calmó de una manera asombrosa. Cuando terminó, guardo cuidadosamente su violín en el estuche, y besó mi frente. Me miró nuevamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Mucho mejor.- Al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ahora que lo pienso ¿de dónde había salido este Ikuto tan tierno y considerado? ¿Estaría soñando? –Trata de no volver a desmayarte en plena calle.- Y dicho esto, se fue. Dejándome, nuevamente, desconcertada.

Me paré con resignación y caminé hacia casa. Creo que es inevitable esto de la mudanza, y no es justo de mi parte ser tan egoísta e irme así porque sí, sólo porque no me agrada la idea de irme. Cuando volví, aún estaban todos en casa:

-Perdón por lo de esta mañana, es que…-

-No tienes que disculparte Amu-chan, es una reacción más que normal.- Me interrumpió mi papá. Realmente me sentía mal por haberme comportado así, pero me sentí bien al saber que ellos no estaban molestos. Le devolví una sonrisa, se las debía. Fue cuando mamá se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mis hombros y se agachó para estar a mi altura.

-No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, si no quieres venir con nosotros a ver la casa, podemos dejarte aquí, pero a cambio, no quiero que salgas de la casa, ¿sí?-

-¡No! Si quiero ir… con ustedes…- Noté como mamá me miraba con sus ojos de 'gracias'. Supongo que era un alivio para ella. A decir verdad, para mí también lo fue. -¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-¡Ya mismo!- Dijo papá, y salió en busca del auto.

El viaje fue bastante largo, y es que Kyoto no quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando al fin llegamos eran las cinco de la tarde.

**_Y esto es todo por hoy. Si hay alguien allí leyendo, por favor dejen en los reviews sus comentarios, tomatazos por tardar tanto, lo que sea! Sean amables w Prometo actualizar pronto, no me tomaré vacaciones de dos años de aquí en más ~_**


End file.
